microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Secundomian Constitution
The Constitution of Secundomia Article one, the Elections There will be only one president ruling in Secundomia. The president will have near-absolute power (see article two) The laws for eligibility, voting, and terms are as follows: Eligibility Any Secundomian citizen is eligible to run for president. The only times a citizen is not eligible are when they have served two consecutive years as president (in which case they must take a minimum leave of absence of three months) and/or when they have committed a crime that the presidents deem bad enough to disqualify the individual. Suffrage Any citizen of Secundomia above the age of ten that has not committed any crime(s) that the presidents deem bad enough to disqualify the individual is eligible to vote. In the preliminary vote, each citizen can vote for one person in the 2 main political party(Conservative and Liberal), (other than themselves). They can vote for one person in 3rd party, but they must also vote in both Conservative and Liberal to do this. Then the citizen can vote for their choice of the Conservative, Liberal (or 3rd party, if one was nominated) as their president. Terms Elections will take place monthly. Each election will last 1 week; the party elections will last the first 3 days, and the finals will last the last 4 days of the month. The last day of the election will always take place on the last day of the month, and will end at noon on that day. The candidate with the most votes at the end of the elections become the new president. If there is a tie, the previous president will choose the president (of the two or more who are tied, he can choose himself). If any president is unable to complete his term, he may choose any other Secundomian citizen. Article two, the President's Power The president has the power to change the constitution. The president's decisions and changes to the constitution will be voted on by the people. The changes will be offered to the public for 1 week, and if more than 40% of the population disagrees with the president's decision, in two days of voting time, the decision is no. Otherwise, the president can make changes without any resistance. There is no parliament or congress, due to low population. However, when our nation expands, this will probably be changed. The president is also the judge of all cases in Secundomia. Article three, Freedom of speech Due to many arguments about this subject, we have thought long and hard about this section. We finally decided that, you can say whatever you want. But on official documents, and discussions concerning Secundomia, please refrain from swearing or any forms of harassing members of Secundomia. Also please refrain from racism, sexism, etc. Article four, Freedom of Religion The Republic of Secundomia is completely secular. You can practice whatever religion you want. Article five, trial You have the right to a trial as soon as possible. The trial will be judged by the president and 2 other citizens, selected at random, will be in the Jury. Article six, slavery NO slavery. At all. Seriously people, is this even necessary? Amendments First Amendment: Citizens may campaign for president, but must refrain from personal attacks on the other candidate(s). This means you can refer to yourself positively, but cannot refer to the other candidate negatively during campaigning. Category:Constitutions